geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Theory of Alchemy
Theory of Alchemy is a 2.0 Insane Demon collaboration created by TheKris and Duke for LazerBlitz's first creator contest. It is known for tight spaces, difficult timings, and a bit of memory. It is generally considered an Insane or Extreme Demon, but it is not in the Top 150 or even the Legacy List in the Official Pointercrate Demon List, but it used to be there. Gameplay The level starts with a rather tricky cube section with some hard timings. Text at the end shows "LazerBlitz's CC1." Next, there is a '''very '''hard ship sequence with lots of tight spaces as well as gravity portals and green jump orbs. Then there are short but hard ball and UFO segments. This is followed by a '''very '''tight wave segment with lots of mashing and size portals. Then there is an auto cube part followed by a very hard robot segment with lots of tricks and hard timings. A cloud shows the text "Take a break....." At the end of this part it shows the text "Danger!" Afterwards, there is a difficult ship sequence which is basically a maze. The moving walls move in such a way to possibly trap the player, so good straight flying skills and reflexes are required. Afterwards, there is a very difficult half speed cube segment that consists of some hard timings. Next, there is another ship sequence based on holding down and a half-speed cube segment with a few hard timings. Then there is a boss-fight that starts with a lot of straight flying, and then has a '''very '''tight triple speed wave with a lot of mashing. This is followed by a very tricky ball part that eventually shows the text "You Win" followed by the boss disappearing. There is then a half-speed ship sequence and a UFO part with huge numbers of gravity portals. There is then a mini ship with Theory of Everything 2-inspired game-play but tighter and with visible sawblades. There is then a transition to a slow cube that shows a demon face and the text "Theory of Alchemy" and "Kris & Diego". The slow cube later has a lot of hard timings. This is followed by a very difficult ball part followed by a rather tight wave segment. There is then a rather hard cube part with some timings followed by a ship where you hold up and an auto cube jump leading into the end of the level. User Coins * The first coin is located in the maze-like ship part at 42%, the player must fly through a fake to reach it. * The second coin is located in the ship part at 68%, where the player must fly above the sawblades to reach it. * The third coin is located at the end of the level as a reward for completing the level. Trivia * The password for the level is 074269. * The level contains 29,291 objects. * The level has sparked some controversy over it possibly being hacked, even with a verification video being uploaded by the creator. This is likely because TheKris has been known to hack and default songs having the exact same pulse no matter what the speed is. * During the second-to-last cube section, there is a triple spike with the text "Michi," as a tribute to Michigun. *It recently became an Insane Demon about the same time as Spectral Tentation, which was also an Extreme Demon until it became an Insane Demon. Spectral Tentation is now Extreme Demon. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels